megucafandomcom-20200216-history
Alpha
α 'Alpha (Miura Saeki) '''played by Kori, is the leader of the ''Magical Octet. Appearance Casual Magical Girl Powers Limited Immortality Enhanced/Expedited Healing History Before becoming a Magical Girl, Saeki was a terminally-ill girl in a hospital. Born to a family with little to no money, treatment for her illness was out of the question. Hoping that she wouldn't become like every other sick person and die without even the slightest bit of recognition, Saeki wished for immortality. A couple years after contracting, she cut ties with her family and moved into a place of her own. Coming across more Puella Magi within the city, she eventually formed and became the leader of the Octet, gaining the title Alpha. Personality The title that Alpha claims describes more than just her position in the group- she is cold, domineering and ruthless, and will not hesitate to display these qualities openly should she be defied or her role be challenged. Within the Octet, Alpha's harsh leadership holds the group together both in their "regular" lives and when fighting witches. Despite being leader, Alpha is not a good team player. She holds no regard to the capabilities of others, both in and outside of the Octet, viewing herself as beyond them on every level. This outlook she's established not only serves as the foundation of her wish, but acts as her motivation for every choice and action she makes. Every move is calculated precisely to find her the quickest way to success, even at the expense of others. For Alpha, first place is the only acceptable outcome, because anything less than that is failure, openly looking down on those who cannot succeed. These attributes are the core of her personality, and while they keep her level-headed and rigid, they also serve as her greatest weakness. Failure is never an option for her no matter the situation or sacrifice required. Should she end up as anything less than best, a volatile reaction will be her first response. This isn't to say she has an inflated ego or that she is selfish, but rather that she knows exactly what she is capable of and strategizes accordingly without any sense of self-doubt, preferring not to waste her time fighting familiars and instead find her way to the core of the barrier and take down the witch on her own. Alpha is not so blinded by her competitive nature that she can't recognize when not to pick a fight, but she's far too proud to ask for help should she need it- even so, she will begrudgingly accept it if it's given, so long as the other doesn't expect anything in return except for claims that she can handle things herself. Friendship is not something she is accustomed to, and warming up to anyone takes a great deal of time. By default, she is easily annoyed and short-tempered, mostly taking out her frustration on the source of its origin. Threats and glares are her typical warning system for most, but Alpha is not above using force to deal with these "annoyances". Blunt and harsh, there is nothing that prevents Alpha from speaking her mind, along with her expectation that she will be listened to without having to ask twice. With her short patience and sharp tongue, staying in line and staying out of her way will the most good for anyone around her. She isn't willing to waste time on anything not worth her while, people included. If one finds themselves on her good side, chances are, they won't be there long Witch Form See full article, Cleopatra . Gallery 22.png arufa.png dog teeth.png Trivia *Despite wishing for Immortality, Alpha's wish is inherently screwed because Magical Girls are already, technically, immortal. Category:Characters